quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
January 4, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayan is not worried hearing asad’s revelation saying that if they were related, then she would already have done the drama and not waited so patiently. He excuses himself saying he has to go. Asad cancels the phone hoping everything goes well. Shirin asks nikhat to put the ring in imran’s finger. She does so shyly. razia tells imran to do the same to nikhat. haseena gets up to get the ring and deliberately drops it ont he floor. The khan family is shocked. Rashid’s mother asks haseena the reason for this. She says that she doesnt wish to have relation with this house anymore. While everybody is shocked, mamujaan and rashid confront her with anger saying that she shouldnt have insulted them like this in front of people after they gave him more than unrightfully demanded without complaining once. Haseena says that she indeed was handed betrayal by them. And being such a big and respected family, they kept a big truth hidden from her. Saying that she has also got evidence along with her confirming her statement, she leaves the room. Haseena shows feroz, introducing him as her brother with his injuries and blames ayan for his condition, saying that he was the only one who knew feroz inthis famil. Ayan is shocked to see him and remembers asad’s words and how feroz had beaten him. She also shows the photos as an evidence also saying that he was helped in this by his brother, Asad Ahmed Khan. All are shocked to see the photos. She taunts them saying that she cannot marry her son off to a girl who’s father has two wifes and children sired by both of them and she had already cleared that off at the time of deciding the engagement. Mamujaan finally says that he was quiet all this while, hearing top haseena’s ill mannered talks just because she was right or else noone has lived to see another day after talking to him like that. he says there was a reason behind keeping it from her. She says that using his name, she had asked shirin and razia blatantly and they had lied on her face. He says that he apologizes for that but there was a reason behind that too that Rashid had broken off his reltion with dilshad, his first wife 17 years back and was never and is never and would never be connected to either her or her daughters. He asks rashid also to tell haseena about the same. Haseena says that she has seen love amongst the two brothers. Rashid agrees disheartened that he has no relation anymore with his first family. But haseena is still unconvinced saying that she has seen the two meeting regularly. Also, she tells them that asad had paid for the gifts to imarn and his family and for ayan’s motorcycle. And says that feroz just asked what their relation and was beaten up by the brothers so badly. Mamujaan tries to tell haseena that for ayan’s childish mistake she shouldnt punish the entire family. But she doesnt listen and again repeats the same thing that she cant marry off her son in such a family. razia too tries to salvage the situation saying that dilshad must have been after this and must have instigated her child to do this and mislead ayan. But haseena takes off imarn’s ring and throwing it on the floor calls off the marriage and leaves with imran who is speechless. Nikhat is shocked and sinks on the sofa. Others too are shocked. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Dilshad asks zoya on the phone about her luch. she says that she would have it outside only and then return home. dilshad cancels the phone hearing the doorbell ring. She is shocked to find mamujaan when she opens the door.she asks him to step in. He refuses with arrogance that he wouldnt enter her house even if lightning struck him. She stoically asks him the reason for his coming. He says that her conspiracies drew him there. He says that he has come to warn her to come her son under control in a leash. She retorts back saying that he is not a horse, but a lion, metaphorically and hence doesnt need to be in bondage. He says that if she doesnt take hims eiously, then she might find this beautiful abode that she hs formed over the years in trouble. she tries to ask him but he raises a finger and quitens her down. He goes on to say that she should inform asad that he shoudlnt do anything to provoke him to take a descision that Asad would regret later. He tells her that nikhat’s engagement has been called off and due to asad. she is shocked to hear this. She tries to talk again but he silences her saying that he doesnt want to argue, he just came to warn that asad should stay away from ayan or else he would face serious consequences. He says that she is wise and knows who he is and what he is capable of. The screen freezes on mamujaan fuming face. ''Precap: Dilshad asks asad to promise that he wouldnt see ayan anymore. He says that its not possible for him since he taught ayan to walk, and now that he has started walking, he cant refrain his hand away from him and not show him the right path to walk on. Dilshad says that he has to do it and today he would have t choose who he wants, ayan or herself. ''